onepiecefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Episódio 323
thumb|400px "Partida da Cidade da Água! A Distinção de um Homem, Duelo de Usopp" é o episódio do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] . Resumo breve A partida dos Chapéus de Palha da Água 7 é apressada quando o vice-almirante Garp , sob vigilância de Aokiji , vem para atacá-los. Usopp tem que fazer algumas buscas da alma para perceber o que é realmente precisa fazer para se juntar a tripulação Resumo Longo Com os seus fuzileiros que estão em torno do Pirata do Chapéu de Palha, o vice-almirante Garp embarca em seu navio para a Ilha da Sucata . Ele e sua tripulação estão incomodados com a ordem do almirante da frota Sengoku de exterminar os chapéus de palha não Água 7, mas não tinha muitas escolhas sem assunto com o almirante Aokiji um bordo de seu navio. Com uma família Franky se despedindo de Franky , os Chapéus de Palha embarcaram em seu novo navio . Mas alguns da tripulação estão preocupados, porque uma pessoa está desaparecida. Luffy sabe. Um flashback de alguns dias antes na sede da Galley-La Company , onde a Sanji contou com um Luffy sobre o plano de Usopp de pedir para se juntar à tripulação. No começo, Luffy está ansioso para levar o Usopp de volta, mas Zoro fala com uma objeção. Ele não é certo para o Usuar remotamente com o pedido de desculpas depois que ele demitiu, especialmente com o duelo que ele lutou com Luffy sobre o Going Merry. . Zoro diz que não é certo que o Usopp é aceito tão facilmente após o duelo, e eles são sempre que se refere ao seu resultado. Ele insiste em permitir o retorno de Usopp sem ser em parte um insulto à autoridade de Luffy como capitão, e que ele vai desistir se Luffy se permite ser pisado dessa maneira. O que é que hora é hora de falar sobre as piratas como um jogo, e que o Usopp não pode aprender o que é não desistir tão facilmente. Luffy é o ponto de referência do Zoro e concorda. De volta ao presente, Luffy está convencido (pelo menos externamente) de Usopp não está retornando, mas está certo de que eles estão encontrando novamente no futuro. Us isso é, Usopp islay by Água 7, ansioso para retornar à tripulação e ter certeza de que deve receber de volta. Na nave, Nami pede um Luffy que espere um pouco mais, mas uma bala de canhão na água indica que seu tempo acabou. O vice-almirante Garp os alcançou. Todo mundo, especialmente Luffy, está surpreso que Garp está atacando eles. Garp usa um megafone para saudar seu neto. Garphpedpti Dispopping Waopping De Water, 7 that was not found in the left now. Com isso, Garp usa sua força sobre-humana para arremessar balas de canhão sem navio com muito mais força do que um canhão, que foi disparar, um ataque que chama de Meteoro de Genkotsu. Ele dispara um tiro de alerta que explode em costa pelo navio, soprando-o em águas abertas. Ele pede mais balas de canhão para poder prosseguir com Genkotsu Ryūseigun: ele planeja disparar balas de canhão nenhum navio de Luffy. A tripulação de Luffy se prepara para afastar o ataque. Chopper fareja o ar and percebe that Usopp chegou à beira da água 7. A Ilha da Sucata e uma ilha reunida para ver o que está acontecendo. Zambai pergunta o que ainda está fazendo aqui. Ele olha para cima e vê o que você já viu. Usopp entrou em pânico, sem sabre por que eles não podem se apresentar Enies Lobby . Eles não são tão esquecidos que são realmente Sogeking, não é? Vendo o ataque, ele é para a Ilha da Sucata e corre o corpo ao longo da costa, enquanto que a pressão é menor quando a chuva de balas de canhão de Garp. Chopper tenta dizer a eles que Usopp chegou, mas eles estão ocupados demais, defendendo o navio. Usopp chama seus cachorros, tentando chamar sua atenção. Todo o tempo, ele está em negação da sua própria jornada, a sua vez de ser feliz, e é por isso que eles estão indo embora sem ele. Ele chega à costa de Scrap Island, e pede para pararem de brincar. Chopper tenta mais uma vez levar Luffy e Zoro para ouvir Usopp, mas eles afirmam que não podem ouvir-lo. Usopp assiste on impratic soap on the navega mais longe sob ataque de Garp. Use as suas ações desde a sua partida e cai de joelhos, percebendo finalmente o que sua resignação apressada está prestes a custar. Com escorrendo, Usopp grita para o navio que ele sente muito. Luffy é o seu exemplo, ouvindo seu mea culpa. O Usopp Wanderers is not being the ego and the content, and the idea of the data and the cause when the was gone. Ele está implorando para ser permitido voltar à tripulação. Com este, Luffy estica o braço para a praia e grita para Usopp se fazendo. Ele puxa Usuario de volta para barco, com escorregar, enquanto o resto da tripulação divide o tempo entre uma partida e continuar uma defesa do seu navio. Com sua tripulação finalmente completa, Luffy ordena que seus homens lutam contra o bombardeio para que possam continuar sua jornada. Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Temporada 9 Categoria:Episódios da Abertura Crazy Rainbow Categoria:Episódios do Arco Pós-Enies Lobby Categoria:Episódios escritos por Yoshiyuki Suga Categoria:Episódios do Artista Miho Shiraishi Categoria:Episódios do Artista Kumiko Fukuzawa Categoria:Episódios animados por Masahiro Shimanuki Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Katsumi Tokoro